Dougie Poynter one shot
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: Dougie had lost his best friend when he was a kid, but she has a surprise for his birthday


Dougie Poynter was sitting on his bed, half thinking half reading a magazine on a cold morning of November, this day was supposed to be special to him, his 18 birthday.

If his sister wouldn't had wished him 'happy birthday' he would never had remembered.

'_What was so special about it? this day is like any other day, why people care so much?'_ That was what Dougie thought, this day just brought bad memories to Dougie, memories of one his worst day of his life.

Every year was the same, he used to spend all day in his bedroom by himself, then go downstairs to 'celebrate', then go back to his room, and then go downstairs again to ea twhat it was left of the cake.

He shut the magazine and put it besides a picture of two kids, on the night table, he sighed as he took the picture and looked at it, he perfectly remembered the day when the picture was taken, he was only 8 years old, and the girl hugging him was 6, she was the reason why this day was so sad to Dougie, he began to remember things about her.

Beatrice and Dougie met when he was 5, he smiled as he remembered.

_His neighbours had a very important meeting and they couldn't find a babysitter in time, so they left their daughter with Mrs. Poynter. Everybody thought she and Jazzie (Dougie's sister) would get along since Beatrice was only a year older than Jazzie, but no one thought Dougie and Beatrice would get to be really good friends. _

_Dougie and Trixie (like everybody called her except for Dougie) played all day. Mr, and Mrs. Thomas were really surprised, and they loved what they saw when they went to pick their daughter: _

_Their only daughter sleeping, her head on Dougie's chest, one of Dougie hands in her darkbrown hair, probably he was stroking it when he fell asleep, and Trixie's hand holding the other hand of Dougie. They didn't dare to take her home, so they let her spent the night there, since that day Dougie and Trixie were inseparable._

"Dougie!" Mrs. Poynter called him, interrupting his thoughts.

He went downstairs, he saw his mother with a huge grin on her face, holding a cake.

She put the cake on the table and went to hug his elder son.

"Oh happy birthday honey" she said kissing him on the cheek, really happy, "I can't believe you are turning 18" she added less happier.

He just nodded, he hoped this would end really soon.

All that time he kept thinking of Beatrice, he ate a piece of cake silently while his mother and sister talked happily. He excused himself and went upstairs.

Once in his room he sat on the chair in front of his desk and turned on his computer and once again he began to remember things about Beatrice.

_**She was the most popular girl in school, he never understood why he was her friend, all the school wanted to be her friends and, he had no friends, he was a loser, or that's what he thought of himself.**_

_**She would rather be with him than any other person in school, she didn't care what people said, and she was one of the smartest students too, she was one year above.**_

They used to spend everyday together, he missed those days.

Ring, Ring…. He jumped back to reality when his phone ringed.

"Hello?" he said lazily. "Oh, thank you, grandma… no…18…ok thank you again, bye" he hung up.

He sighed, he missed her a lot, but there was no way to find her.

He had already tried several times. He went straight to his bed and laid down, he closed his eyes as images of his past were floating in his mind.

"_I really want that guitar Bea (He was the only one who called her like that), but my mum said she can't buy it, neither do I"_

"_Is your family coming for your birthday?" A 9-year-old Beatrice asked._

"_Yeah, I guess, why?" he shrugged._

"_Because at least one of them might give you some money, so you can buy that guitar"_

"_It will be too late, someone else is going to buy it" _

"_I know you really want it, but you can buy another that is not that expensive then"._

"_But I want that one; It is autographed by all the members of blink 182!" _

"_Why don't we go to the shop and ask if they can umm reserve it for you until you can buy it" _

"_I don't think they will, but we can try"_

_They stood up, and went to the shop._

"_Umm, Bea I don't see the guitar" Dougie said after been searching the guitar for five straight minutes._

"_Umm, Dougie?, they sold it today"_

"_I told you they were going to sell it"_

"_I'm sorry Dougie" _

"_It's Ok, let's go back"_

"_Why don't we go to my house?"_

"_Ok, let's go" _

_They went to Bea's house and sat on her bed and talked for hours._

"_It's almost 6, I have to go or mum will get angry, you will come tomorrow right?_

"_Of course I will, I wouldn't dare to miss your 11 birthday!"_

"_Ok then, see you tomorrow!"_

"_Bye Dougie"_

Dougie opened his eyes, that was the last time he saw her._He waited her for hours the next day, she never showed up, after all the guests left, he ran to the house next to his, and rang the bell._

_Beatrice's mother opened the door, obviously she had been crying, a lot, but tried to hide it._

_He was shocked, she had always been a really happy woman, he was scared that something could had happened to Bea in that moment. _

_Before he could ask for Bea, she embraced him, he hugged her back._

"_Oh Dougie come in" she knew perfectly well why he was there._

"_Come here, sit, I want to tell you something" she said sitting on a couch. He did the same, then her husband went downstairs and joined them._

"_Dougie it's really hard what we are going to say, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, Ok?" Mr. Thomas said, he just nodded _

"_I don't know if Trix told you that she was adopted" Mrs. Thomas said, Dougie shook his head, no._

"_Well, she was and we told her one month ago, her biological parents wanted to meet her and they found her, she was ok with that, she didn't refuse or anything like that" he suddenly remembered she had been weird and sad some days ago._

"_Then they said they wanted to take her with them, we tried to stop them but they already had talked with a lawyer, we did as mush as we could, it wasn't enough though" her voice was breaking with every word._

"_We told them we wanted to have her until Christmas if we could, they said it was ok," Mr. Thomas said doing a little pause. "We talked with many lawyers, they weren't going to take her away that easily"_

"_Unfortunaly they won, and they took her today" She finished, and started to sob again._

"_So she's gone?" Dougie asked after two uncomfortable minutes. They nodded "Is...is she going to comeback?"_

"_We don't know, we are going to do what we can to recover her" This time Dougie nodded. _

"_She asked me to tell you that she really wanted to be with you,and she wanted to know if you could forgive her for missing your birthday, and that you will be her best friend for ever, and she wants you to never forget her"_

"_Don't worry, I won't, but where is she now? Where is she going to live?"_

"_They are from Australia"_

"_AUSTRALIA! That's too far" he said disappointed. Her parents nodded._

_He turned to leave._

"_And Dougie?" _

"_Yeah Mr. Thomas?" he turned again._

"_Happy birthday" They said, and he gave him an envelope, and they hugged him,_

_After they closed the door behind him he sat on the porch, and cried._

_He couldn't believe his only and best friend was gone. When he was on his bed that night he opened the envelope, there was money and a letter from Bea inside. He opened the letter, there was a picture inside. They took that picture one month ago, when they went to the beach, she had her arms around his neck, both smiling, he could see the sea behind them._

The bell brought him back to reality. He didn't move. The bell rang again.

"No one is going to open the bloody door or what?" he shouted. No answer.

He went downstairs, apparently his mother and sister had left. He opened the door, a girl was standing there, he didn't know who she was, he could only see her back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She turned around, he gasped when his light blue eyes met her light honey ones.

"Bea, Beatrice?"

She smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you are here" he said hugging her again. "But since when? Why, how?

"About10 hours ago I ran away…"

"You ran away from Australia?" he interrupted her.

"No, France, we went to France for the holidays, and I decided to come here"

"Why, I mean, I am really happy you are here"

She giggled "Because I wanted to see my parents, I miss them, and I missed a birthday of someone really important to me once, and I couldn't come the next 6 years, until now"

"You remember my birthday?"

"Of course I do, I hope you haven't forgotten mine"

"Umm, January 22? He guessed. She gasped. "I'm just joking, It is August 17" she smiled.

"Six years ago I couldn't give you a present, and I couldn't left it with my parents so here it is" she said pointing out a big box behind her, which Dougie hadn't noticed before.

He opened the box and stood up.

"No way" he said smiling, and went to hug her. "You got me the guitar autographed by Blink 182, so you were the one who bought it?"

"Yes I did, I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you before, Happy birthday!"

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about it. Thank you so much, thank you, thank you" he repeated several times.

"Dougie do you know where my parents live?

"Yes, they moved to London, I went to visit them once, do you want me to go with you? to show you where they live". He said, trying his best no not lose her again.

"I have to go now, have something else to do, but I'm coming tomorrow so you can show me" she said and started to walk away.

"Beatrice wait" he said grabbing her hand.

"What?"

"There is something I have been wanting to do for long time" He said and kissed her.

She didn't kiss back right away, until she realize what was happening."I'm sorry I shouldn't have don…" she put her finger on his lips, and kissed him again."You know what?" Dougie said breaking the kiss."What?""The best present you could have given me is you" They chuckled."But thanks for the guitar, it is the second best present you could have given me" Dougie said giving her a little peck on the lips. "My mum bought cake, by the way, and if my memory is still good, it is of your favourite flavour, want some?" he just smiled and walked inside the house followed by doubts, this would have been his best birthday ever.


End file.
